All I want is you
by deluce
Summary: Cat's POV, Cade oneshot- Takes place outside after a gig. Not much more I can say. Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious. Rated: T due to the use of the F word and me being paranoid. Please R&R I would appreciate it.


The crowd pushed through the doors from the arena room to the huge entrance where there were a few stalls set up. My shirt clung to my back, and I could feel the sweat dripping down my face. My ribs hurt from the pressure of other people's bodies pushing me against the metal railings separating the audience from the stage- come to think of it, most of my body ached. My breathing was heavy and my ears rung as the contrast from the music I had just heard mixed with the much quitter atmosphere of the entrance to the stadium, which was now moving with people as they left, or queued to buy band merch.

Jade stood by my side. Her face was flushed, and her makeup had all but gone, she had a smile on her face, one that could only be achieved from the adrenalin and excitement of seeing something as amazing as what we had just seen. Beck stood behind her, his hair slick with sweat clung to his head and face. As I looked around my group of friends, I realised it was safe to say we had all looked a lot better.

"I want to go buy something" panted Tori from the other side of me; she ran a hand through her wet hair, pushing it back from her face.

"Yeah me too" said Beck, his voice was hoarse, he started to make his way over to the merchandise stand, it was too busy and crowded over there for my liking, I had already been stuck in a sweaty crowd for long enough. And I need fresh air, I felt dehydrated and closed in.

"Well I think I'll wait outside, if I give you the money, you don't mind buying me anything do you?" I asked looking between Tori and Beck. Beck shook his head tiny beads of sweat sprayed off his hair caused by the movement of his head.

"Sure what do you want?" his voice cracked, he coughed trying to rid his voice of the strain he had put it in.

"I want a jacket please" my voice was quieter and lower than usual, caused by the amount I had been singing and shouting- I had made sure that I knew the words to the songs, even if it was a band that I didn't particularly like. I handed him some money and made my way towards the door.

"Cat wait" Jade called, her voice quavering as she spoke "I'll wait with you" her voice sounded eager; Jade and I had been seeing each other for a while now- secretly obviously, neither one of us were bothered about it being out in the open as of now- so to me it was obvious that she would want to come and wait outside with me. It would give us some time alone. She winked at me surreptitiously.

She turned her attention to Beck "You don't mind getting me something as well do you?" Beck shook his head, she handed him some money and walked over to me, the two of us got to the door, to see rain falling lightly from the sky, even though it was more just drizzle there were still people running to their cars, holding jackets above their heads, as if it was lashing it down.

Jade and I walked outside, it was a cold night, the air made goose bumps rise on my arms, the rain drops were cool as they hit my arms and trickled down them. Once we were outside Jade grabbed my hand, she lead me over to the wall of the building, where the roof jutted out and acted like a shield against the rain. Jade rested her head on the outside wall of the arena, her green eyes heavy, and tired. "Did you have fun?" she asked her voice quiet; it had been Jade's idea to come see this band (Avenged Sevenfold) and although it wasn't the music I usually listened to I still enjoyed myself.

I nodded "Yeah they were good" this brought a smile to her lips, and it travelled through to her eyes, I could see she was truly happy that I had had fun.

"Good, I'm glad you liked it" she rubbed the back of my hand with her thumb.

"I especially liked the song 'Nightmare' It was just amazing" that earned another smile.

"So you didn't like 'A Little Piece Of Heaven'?" she smiled, a little chuckle escaped her lips, she shook her head slightly as she asked the question- she had told me before the gig, that it was one of her favourites.

"How could you not like that song it's" I paused trying to think of the right word to describe the song in question "Interesting" I finally said, she turned her head to look through the glass of the automatic doors, I followed her line of sight, Tori, Beck, Robbie and Andre were all still near the back of the queue- well it was more like a crowd, there was that many people all trying to get to the same place at once, it couldn't really be described as a queue.

She ducked her head and kissed me lightly on the lips "I think we should tell them" she said when she pulled away; her voice was soft and sincere. This caught me off guard. I felt my body go rigid with the shock.

"Wh… What?" I asked, still dazed, I furrowed my eyebrows and looked her in the eye.

"I think we should tell them" she repeated, her tone the same as it was before, she took a deep breath, and looked back through the window to see the four of them laughing and joking about something.

"Yeah maybe, but are you sure you want to?" I asked; she turned her head to face me when I spoke her eyes meeting mine.

"Yes, I think it's right that we tell them, It's been long enough" the way she said it made it sound like it had been something she had been contemplating a while. I looked at her staying silent; I raised my shoulders slightly, letting them drop back down before they had really had the chance to lift.

"Look Cat, I know this wasn't supposed to become anything too serious but, I love you" it was the first time she had said it to me, it felt like I had stopped breathing and my heart skipped a beat-but not in the cliché kind of way, more like when you miss a stair when you walking down a flight of them or like when you wake up from one of those weird dreams where it feels like you're falling. Her words brought me back to reality "And, I think that we should make this an exclusive thing, starting with telling them"

"But what about Beck, won't it be weird between us? I mean you're his ex-girlfriend, and I'm his friend" I said this before I had even thought about what I was really saying. I instantly regretted saying it, her face changed; it became slightly more aggressive, more pissed off.

"I don't give a fuck about what Beck thinks Cat" her voice was raised slightly, a few people turned their heads to face us, becoming more interested in our conversation than what would be deemed appropriate. "I just want us to be a proper couple, because all I want is you" she chewed her lip nervously; I liked knowing that she felt this way about me. It made me feel important. I wanted us to be a couple too.

I smiled at her, "Okay then" I said nodding "We'll tell them" she smiled back her face beamed she grabbed my neck with her free hand and pulled me towards her, kissing me, passionately; she smiled through the kiss, and pulled away, catching her breath.

Due to what had just happened more people looked our way I looked around them and smiled slightly, I looked back at her, her green eyes, meeting mine "I think we just made it exclusive" I said giving her hand a light squeeze.

She pulled me towards her lightly by my hand, and turned me around making it so she was stood behind me; she wrapped her arms around my waist, and rested her head on my chin. I looked through the window, and saw Tori, Andre, Robbie and Beck were now at the front of the 'queue' of people, they were just handing over the money. Soon they would be out here with me and Jade, and they would know about us. To me it would be the best way to end this night, with Jade as my girlfriend and everyone I cared for knowing about it.

_**A/N:**__ Cade one shot. Not much I can really say__ apart from I hope you liked it. Please Read and review I appreciate all comments and opinions (good or bad)_


End file.
